


Sympathy for the Devil

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Hunter!Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds a way to free Sam from his hallucinations...and has to pay a very special price for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

You remembered the moment like no one; the second Sam told you what happened after Lucifer broke through the wall in his head. He didn´t tell you first, but from a certain moment on it was impossible for him to deny it anymore.  …You had rarely seen such a pain-filled expression before. It got harder and harder every day to convince Sam that this “Lucifer” was nothing but a bare hallucination; usually nobody but Dean managed to calm him down then. There was one thing irritating you: According to what Sam told you, his Lucifer didn´t appear to be Satan on business but a bored child yearning for some attention… Maybe that was why it seemed to be so hard to ignore him? Because he stood in front of Sam exactly as he remembered him to be; after all, whenever the three of you met him, he didn´t try to harm the younger Winchester. He just wanted Sam to be his vessel and even spared Dean in order not to hurt him. Still the hallucinations slowly destroyed Sam and you had no idea that you would soon also find out how hard it could be to distinguish the reality from the illusions of your mind.

Everything started harmless enough, actually even with a bright moment.

“ _Dean! Sam! SAMMY!_ ” You rushed into the boy´s motel room with a big book under your arm; what you just found was more than you ever could have hoped. Actually you just leafed through some old books you borrowed from Bobby, when you found something highly interesting. 

 _“(N/N)…? What´s going on, why are you screaming? My poor head!_ ” It was a shirtless Dean who came out of the bathroom with an annoyed face, looking at you in confusion.

“ _Ah stop complaining, Winchester, where is Sam? I found something!_ ”

“ _Something?_ ”

“ ** _Something_** _that might help him with his little…Lucifer problem._ ” The man´s eyes widened as he stared at you.

“ _So there is a way to help Sammy?_ ”

“ _I think so. I found this spell in one of Bobby´s books…but where is Sam?_ ”

“ _He left some minutes ago to get some food…and I was about to take a shower, when **someone**  decided to rush in without knocking._” Since you didn´t share a room with the boys you haven´t even noticed that one of them left.

“ _I´m sorry that I interrupted your privacy…shall I come back later?_ ” You replied with an annoyed sigh, which led Dean to smirk widely.

“ _You can also stay and join me._ ”

“ _Dea…_ ”

“ _No, back to serious._ ” He sat down at the small table and you quickly took place next to him, laying the book you brought on the table.

“ _There is a way to help him?_ ”

“ _If I translated this correctly, yes._ ” You opened a certain page that showed some hand written Latin paragraphs, next to an old coal-drawing. The drawing consisted of two persons, one of them having a painful expression, while the other one was shown from the backside, having an ancient sigil drawn on his back. You assumed that the picture showed the situation before the spell; the one with the painful expression being the suffering person and the other one being the performer.

“ _This down here,_ ” you pointed at the last line on the page, “ _is a spell that can be used to make `foreign things in someone´s mind disappear´. The text above explains it more detailed, but to sum it up shortly: We just need the blood of a lamb, then both, the person who performs the spell and the person that is about to be cured, need to have the sigil drawn on their back. Both recite a part of the spell and **BAM** , Sammy is free from his hallucinations!_” You smiled at the older Winchester with your brightest smile, while he replied with an amazed expression.

 _“(Y/N), you are gold worth, **I could kiss you**  right now!_” Said, done: a second later Dean had pressed his lips on your cheek.

“Dean, enough, that´s…” You pushed him away, trying to look angry but you were just too happy about what you found.

“ _Am I interrupting something?_ ” The two of you didn´t even notice that the door had opened, and a confused Sam had entered the room.

“ _Sammy! There you are finally!_ ” You jumped from the couch, and the man gave appearance as if he´d run away, scared from your sudden good mood. It indeed took a while to explain everything.

Two days later you finally had arranged everything. Dean and you had played Scissors, Stone, and Paper to arrange who was the one to perform the spell… so of course it was you. Otherwise you would have been afraid that Dean would mess everything up. So it came that you and Sam stood side by side in the motel room, Sam shirtless and you wearing a bikini-top while Dean drew the sigils on both of your backs. Your heart skipped some beats when you began with the spell and every cell in your body hoped that at least one time something would work as it should.

Surprisingly it did. The moment you spoke the last word, a shimmering blue light filled the room, forcing you to close your eyes. A slight tingle appeared in your ears and you felt growing heath on your back. A slight spark of fear came up in your heart when the heath grew even more intense, but fortunately it suddenly disappeared and you were able to open your eyes again. Instantly you turned around to Sam, who looked through the room with distrust in his eyes. Dean was the first to speak again.

“ _And? Is he…?_ ” You swallowed hard when Sam didn´t give an answer, but suddenly a bright smile appeared on his face. “ _He…he is gone. I can´t hear anything, or see anything, he is… **he is gone!** ”_ The next moment you felt yourself being drawn in a breath-taking hug, feeling the friction caused by Sam´s laughter. He let go of you and also hugged his brother, who was at least as relieved as Sam himself, before he sat down on his motel bed. He was about to say something, when he seemed to remember what he was lacking the most within the last weeks. With the blink of an eye, Sam had laid down on the uncomfortable bed and fallen asleep with the most peaceful expression you had ever seen, Dean and you were watching him with slight surprise.

“ _It did work. (N/N)…it really worked._ ” You just nodded and grabbed your book, still not believing that you managed to help him. Then you noticed again that you just performed a very… **messy**  spell.

“ _So, Aurora is sleeping and if you excuse me now, **I need a shower.**  The blood on my back is disgusting…my whole skin is itching._” Before you left the room, you gave the older Winchester a last wink. “ _Once he is awake again, we´ll head out to the nearest bar and celebrate a little._ ” You would soon realize that there was less reason to celebrate than expected.

You entered your motel room and threw the old book on the bed, it has fulfilled its purpose. Without any further stops you walked in the bathroom and undressed quickly. A warm shower was everything you needed right now. The warm water really did wonders to your sore muscles but the itching on your back remained, even when you turned off the water. You told yourself that it was a mere effect of the spell and would leave soon…

But when you turned around to grab a towel you nearly suffered from a heart attack. In the last moment you suppressed a loud shriek.

In front of the shower…right in front of  **you** , he stood. He did look exactly the same as he did when you met him the first time; tall, blonde and without any burning marks in his face. He just stood there, an amused smile on his face, eying you from the scalp to the toes as if it would be the most normal thing in the world. You closed your eyes for a second, the thought that this couldn´t be true hammering in your mind…but when you opened your lids, he still stood there, now looking directly in your eyes.

“ _Did you miss me (Y/N)?_ ”

This voice…the voice you never thought to hear again, the one you heard in your dreams so often…the voice of Lucifer.

You suddenly remembered that you were standing there…completely exposed to Satan himself. Quickly you grabbed the towel and wrapped yourself in it, rushing out of the room but not without making sure that you didn´t touch this…whatever. And being completely aware that his glance followed you when you left the bathroom.

“ _Really (N/N)? You just ignore me? That´s not nice!_ ” You didn´t turn around when you heard the steps behind you but quickly threw on some clothes, just in time before Lucifer entered the small motel room, looking around curiously.

“ _So, the Winchesters still drag you around? Making you stop in such substandard motels?_ ” You tried to ignore him, you really did. Because you remembered what Sam told you… His whole crisis started the moment he stopped ignoring Lucifer and talked to him for the first time and you were eager to try learning from his mistake

. “ _I always was against it. You know, the whole thing with you and the boys. I mean Sam, yes he is alright. But Dean? My father, this boy is a walking mess_.” You swallowed hard, still trying to ignore the man and slowly walked a few steps towards your bed. You carefully sat down on the edge and grabbed the book you threw there before. You leafed through it hesitantly, looking for the spell you just performed. When you found the page, you suddenly felt…a presence next to you? Shocked you winced a little bit, trying not to turn around and looking at the man who sat down right next to you, looking over your shoulder with narrowed eyes.

“ _Nice book of yours…I guess this is the reason I am not with Sammy anymore? Well but I suppose you should have read the description more carefully.”_ He chuckled a bit and you closed your eyes in stress when you finally got it.

The spell didn´t remove the invader of the mind…it just made him change places…from one person to another. And what you thought about the picture has been wrong as well. The picture showed the situation  **after** the spell…and the man with the painful expression obviously was the performer. But how could you get rid of him now? Without infecting another person?

“ _(N/N)…you hurt my feelings. Why would you even want to get rid of me? I mean…_ ” You suddenly felt two strong arms around your hip, pulling you closer and although you knew he was nothing but a mere hallucination…you could have sworn to feel his warm breath on your cheek.

“ _Doesn´t my favorite human enjoy my company?_ ” Ignoring him got harder and harder… Sam saw Lucifer as he remembered him…and obviously so did you.

“ _You are pretty sure that I am only a hallucination, hm?”_ You held your breath when you felt a pair of lips pressed on your cheeks, followed by a growling chuckle. You had to do something about this…quickly.

Lucifer took his arms back a little bit and you took the chance to unwind of his grip and stand up. He didn´t follow you instantly, but stayed on the bed, looking at you expectantly and obviously waiting for whatever came next. You sighed and run a hand through your hair, while you muttered some swearings.

“ _God damn it…why can´t anything work? Like at least once!”_  

“ _Dear, watch you language!_ ” He said that in a playful manner and you couldn´t help but smile and think back about the few occasions when you had met him… He never harmed Sammy…or you. After various meetings with Angels like Balthazar or Gabriel you were kind of used to flirty angels…but none of them had been like Lucifer.

He wasn´t directly flirting, but the way he looked at you, the manner he talked…and he had had the habit of standing  **very**  close to you. This whole personal space thing was a new world for angels indeed, but this was different. And you never actually disliked it to be honest. Maybe you even would have liked Lucifer wouldn´t there have been the whole apocalypse-stuff…and if you ignored that he was Satan.

A soft chuckle tore you from your thoughts and you blushed furiously when you noticed that you have been grinning like an idiot the while time.

“ _My (N/N)…you remember the better times? But there was one thing we hadn´t before_ …” He stood up and came closer. Unsure you made a step back, eying him suspiciously, tears began to blur your sight. He stopped in front of you, raising his hands on the height of your face, carefully covering your cheeks and bowing forward a bit.

“ _Time. Time just for the two of us, without those Winchesters bothering us, without this lousy apocalypse behind us. Well yes, humanity still exists, which is bothersome enough…but that´s acceptable as long as I have my human just for me.”_   You couldn´t hold it back anymore, you had no idea how Sam managed to resist him so long, but you clearly could not.

“ _Lucifer…_ ” The word left your lips as a faint breath, but it drew a smile from the man.

“ _Was this so hard (N/N)?”_  You closed your eyes when you felt his lips on yours, pressing against you gently but with longing pressure. You were certainly going to find something against this…but that could wait. And you sure as hell wouldn´t tell the Winchesters that you botched the spell. 


End file.
